Талассотерапия
thumb|250px|Талассотерапия у берегов Ибицы, Испания Талассотерапи́я (от — море; — лечение) — направление альтернативной медицины, один из разделов натуропатии, рассматривающий целебные свойства приморского климата, морской воды, водорослей, морских грязей и других продуктов моря и их применение с целью излечения различных заболеваний. История талассотерапии thumb|right|200px|Аквариум, Брайтон, Англия. Фото 1890—1900 thumb|right|200px|Хaйлигендам, Германия — первый немецкий морской курорт Родоначальниками морелечения были англичане. Английский врач Ричард Рассел в 1753 году в своей диссертации «относительно использования морской воды при болезнях лимфатических узлов»A dissertation concerning the use of sea water in diseases of the glands, &c. To which is added an epistolary dissertation to R. Frewin, M.D. By Richard Russell, M.D. Oxford : printed at the Theatre: and sold by James Fletcher, and J.and J. Rivington, London, 1753 рекомендовал пить морскую воду, купаться в море и употреблять в пищу все дары моря, чтобы быть здоровым. Это был первый трактат о морелечении, а в 1754 году на английском побережье Ла-Манша открыт первый морской госпиталь. Купания в открытом море рекомендуются университетскими врачами при астме, неврозах и даже туберкулезе. В своей диссертации Р. Рассел описал преимущества морской воды при лечении подагры, «болезни лордов и королей». Для короля Георга IV, страдавшего подагрой, в Брайтоне архитектор Джон Нэш в 1823 году построил Королевский павильон. Так Брайтон, расположенный в 6 часах каретной поездки от Лондона и названный Даниэлем Дефо «бедным рыбацким гнездом», в начале XIX века из небольшой рыбацкой деревни превратился в фешенебельный морской курорт. thumb|right|200px|Казино, Аркашон (Arcachon), По указу Луи-Филиппа во Франции казино было разрешено строить только на курортах. Первое морское купальное заведение во Франции было открыто в 1788 году на нормандском побережье в Дьепе графом де Бранкасом. Морские купания того времени зачастую ограничивались прогулкой вдоль берега моря. В Дьепе и в Аркашоне впервые начали отпускать ванны с подогретой морской водой в специально построенных купальнях, что в прессе было названо «большим французским нововведением». Настоящий морской санаторий, прообраз современных Центров талассотерапии, «Institut Marin Rockroum», был создан в 1899 году в Роскоффе доктором Луи Баго (Louis Bagot). К этому времени уже все побережье Нормандии становится модным морским курортом, а в Биарице отдыхает королевская семья. Летняя светская жизнь перемещается на побережье. Строятся новые театры, казино; кстати, по указу Луи-Филиппа во Франции казино было разрешено строить только на курортах. Развитию нового направления, «thermalisme marin — морской бальнеологии», способствовало строительство железных дорог. На Адриатическом побережье Италии первый морской курорт открылся в Римини, известном со времен Римской империи, в 1843 году. В 1865 году был открыт морской курорт в Риччоне, небольшом поселении на берегу моря. В рекламном проспекте Риччоне с поэтическим названием «Море чудес», вышедшем в 1868 году, были описаны все прелести сельской жизни. «Бальзамический воздух в Риччоне не встречает болот и застойных вод и всегда чист благодаря легкому ветерку с моря. Здесь вы не встретите детей, больных золотухой или цингой, а старики ходят юношеской походкой и не страдают от бремени лет». В 1883 году в Римини был открыт приют для детей, больных скрофулой (так называли и экссудативный диатез, и туберкулез лимфатических узлов). Меценатство было характерной чертой того времени. В России в 1882 году на курорте Старая Русса была открыта первая колония для лечения золотушных детей (еще одно название скрофулы). Ведущие ученые страны, в числе которых был и Д. И. Менделеев, давали в течение всего сезона публичные лекции; чистого сбора было 1370 руб. Эти деньги, вместе с 200 руб., ассигнованными Обществом охранения народного здравия, и дали возможность положить основание колонии. Чистейший морской воздух — вот основная причина, почему с наступлением лета все стремились на побережье не только южных, но и северных морей. Бронзовый загар вошел в моду случайно: законодательница моды Коко Шанель, отдыхавшая на яхте герцога Вестминстера, была не очень довольна своей загорелой кожей, но газеты мгновенно сделали из этого сенсацию. Мода на морские купания шествовала по всем побережьям. Причем популярными были не только южные теплые курорты, но и побережья северных морей: Балтийского и Северного. Инсоляция на морском побережье намного активней, чем в глубине континента, воздух также чист и насыщен морскими аэроионами, а в июле балтийские курорты даже немного теплее и суше североморских и района Ла-Манша, родины талассотерапии. Первым немецким морским курортом, ориентированным на прием представителей знати и высшего европейского общества, стал Хейлигендам, куда по совету профессора Вогеля в 1793 году приехал герцог Мекленбургский. В 1797 году был основан первый в Германии североморский курорт Нордерней — второй по величине из немецких островов в Северном море. В Восточной Пруссии ещё в 1790 году король Фридрих Вильгельм III предложил санитарной коллегии подготовить план для сооружения курорта в Кранце (Зеленоградск, Калининградская область), но из-за войны с Наполеоном государственный курорт для общественности был открыт лишь в 1816 году Сильный морской прибой, что считалось важным лечебным фактором, хвойный и лиственный леса, подступающие прямо к берегу моря, теплые морские и грязевые ванны, прекрасные места для прогулок — все это способствовало популярности курорта. После того, как 9 июля 1843 году Кранц посетил король Фридрих Вильгельм IV, курорт получил статус королевского и ему были выделены дополнительные финансовые средства. Здесь, по свидетельству писательницы Майлы Миккола, были «самые модные купальни современной Германии». В 1820 году открыт ещё один курорт — Раушен (ныне — Светлогорск). Причиной тому было не только бодрящее дыхание Балтийского моря, но и обилие целебных источников. В 1908 году построена морская водолечебница, кирха, фуникулер к пляжу. Первый купальный сезон в Юрмале открыли в 1814 году русские солдаты, прибывшие сюда долечивать старые военные раны. Первое более благоустроенное ванное заведение в Кеммерне было построено в 1825 году, и с этого времени началось регулярное использование кеммернских лечебных источников. В 1838 году российский император Николай I выделил немалую сумму денег на развитие Кеммерне. Верноподданные дворяне и русские офицеры стали ездить в Кеммерн (ныне — Кемери), Юрмалу, Одесский лиман, Аренсбург (ныне — Курессааре). На побережье Паланги, в то время принадлежавшей России, граф Сергей Тышкевич уже в первой половине XIX века начал строить маленькие гостиницы, разбил Ботанический сад, открыл минеральные источники и грязевые ванны. И к 1892 году Паланга становится известным европейским курортом, где были несколько дачных комплексов, летний театр, прогулочные тропы в лесу, а на морском побережье — кабины для купания, а также купальни с мраморными ваннами и подогреваемой морской водой. Современная история Крыма как курорта начинается с 18690-е годы1860-х годах, когда по совету выдающегося клинициста С. П. Боткина Южный берег Крыма стал местом лечения для императрицы Марии Александровны, страдавшей туберкулезом. В 1899 году по инициативе княгини Марии Барятинской на участке, пожалованном Николаем II, была заложена «Ялтинская санатория в память Императора Александра III» — первый в Европе противотуберкулезный санаторий. thumb|250px|right| Сестрорецкий курорт, Санкт-Петербург. , защищали от солнца и от свежего ветра Балтики. 1900 году можно считать годом основания талассотерапии в России. Европейская мода на отдых на побережье пришла в российскую столицу в 1898 году, и неподалеку от Санкт-Петербурга постановлением Комитета министров, утвержденным императором Николаем II, на побережье Финского залива был основан Сестрорецкий курорт. 20 июня 1900 года Сестрорецкий курорт был открыт для широкой публики. Днём позже, 21 июня 1900 года, была открыта водогрязелечебница В. А. Будзинского в Анапе, построенная в модном мавританском стиле, по всем правилам курортной медицины. «Морская вода доставляется паровым насосом из пункта, значительно удаленного от пристани и мест общественных купаний, и, проходя по луженым трубам, поступает в водолечебницу чрезвычайно чистой». На этой базе вскоре был организован Институт физических методов лечения. В этот же год в Геленджике состоялось торжественное открытие «Черноморской санатории» доктора Сульжинского для слабогрудных и малокровных больных. По инициативе А. С. Ермолова в 1902 году А. П. Фронштейном было построено ещё одно курортное заведение на Черноморском побережье, но уже в Сочи. Вилла была названа в честь замечательного поэтического произведения русского поэта В. Л. Жуковского «Светлана». В этом же году рядом была выстроена ещё одна вилла по проекту архитектора Будника, ныне административный корпус санатория «Светлана» — теремок. Красоту и достоинства Сочи как климатической станции превозносили выше известных французских курортов, и потому построенный в 1909 году отель назвали «Кавказской Ривьерой». Первый центр талассотерапии в Тунисе был открыт 20 лет назад — в 1994 году; в настоящее время в Тунисе функционируют 35 центров талассотерапии. Тунис — единственная страна, в которой стандарты талассотерапии установлены на государственном уровне, а преподавание основ талассотерапии ведется в медицинских университетах. Указом 92-1297 от 13 июля 1992 года в Тунисе утверждены основы организации, управления и эксплуатации центров талассотерапии. Центры талассотерапии в Тунисе находятся под двойным руководством — министерства здравоохранения и туризма. По предложению Министерства здравоохранения, был издан новый декрет 2006-3174 от 30 ноября 2006 года. Для Центров талассотерапии морская вода добывается на расстоянии 450 м от берега и на глубине 6 м. Талассотерапия и наука Одной из ранних попыток научного обоснования талассотерапии стала теория французского физиолога , (1867—1925) о тождестве крови «живых существ» и морской воды . Морская вода — естественный водный раствор различных солей, сравнимый по осмолярности и составу с кровью и межклеточной средой человека и других животных. Концентрации других химических элементов изменяются в зависимости от географии, глубины, особенностей морской флоры и фауны. Например, в морской воде в Сан Сальвадоре (Коста Дорада, Каталония) содержание йода в 10 раз превышает среднюю концентрацию этого элемента в Средиземном море . Методы талассотерапии thumb|left|Купальные машины (Bathing machine) на побережье Остенде, Бельгия (приблизительно 1895). Из коллекции американской Библиотеки Конгресса.|200px Талассотерапия — это не только морские купания, это совокупность лечебного применения всех факторов, которые формируются под влиянием моря: климата, морской воды, водорослей, лиманных илов и морепродуктов. Талассотерапия обладает широким спектром саногенетических эффектов: от лечения хронических заболеваний до профилактики и восстановления резервов здоровья. Современные методы талассотерапии были разработаны во Франции. Начиная с 1822 г. врач морской купальни в Дьепе доктор Мурж, вводит во Франции принципы основателя гидротерапии из Австрийской Силезии Винцента Присница: погружение, обливание, души, обертывания. Талассотерапия на Черноморских курортах России и Украины thumb|right|250px|Сочи, приморский курорт зоны влажных субтропиков. Черноморское побережье Кавказа, Россия. Вода Черного моря — сложный природный комплекс с особыми физическими, химическими и биологическими свойствами. Минерализация воды Черного моря в поверхностном слое составляет 18,5 г/л. Соленый вкус придает морской воде хлористый натрий (поваренная соль), а горький привкус — хлористый магний и сернокислый магний (или английская соль). В Черном море по сравнению с Мировым океаном содержится несколько больше углекислого кальция и хлористого калия, но меньше сернокислого кальция. По концентрации брома вода Черного моря аналогична йодобромистым водам средней концентрации известных курортов. Курорты Черноморского побережья России и Украины уникальны тем, что они располагают целебными грязями и минеральными водами для бальнеотерапии и питьевого лечения. Привлекательны российские курорты и тем, что здесь можно отдыхать и восстанавливать здоровье всей семьей. Еще в 1908 г. профессор Н. П. Гундобин определил судьбу Анапы как семейного курорта. На страницах «Врачебной газеты» в 1908 г. он писал: «Анапа — первоклассный курорт для детей, которому позавидовала бы вся Западная Европа. Здесь мы встречаем редкое сочетание даров природы: соединение климатов степного, горного и морского; песчаный пляж, первый в России по красоте, так что купания доступны даже двухлетним детям; целебная грязь, не уступающая по силе крымским грязям; наконец, виноградное лечение». В конце XIX в. изучением Черноморского побережья занималась представительная комиссия, в состав которой входили такие известные ученые, как географ и ботаник профессор А. Н. Краснов, профессор-климатолог А. И. Воейков, профессор Ф. И. Пастернацкий и др. Комиссия изучила климатические особенности территории, лечебные воды, особенности прибрежной полосы для обустройства гаваней. Большое значение для разработки теории и практики климатотерапии на черноморских курортах имело открытие в Севастополе в 1914 г. Романовского института физической терапии первого НИИ такого профиля в Европе. В 1912 г. по инициативе директора первой крымской морской лечебницы с морскими ваннами и грязелечением, крупного ученого-невропатолога, профессора А. Е. Щербака была открыта физиологическая лаборатория для экспериментальных исследований и клинический санаторий для лечебной и научно-исследовательской работы. Иными словами, он превратил предполагавшуюся бальнеолечебницу в первый в мире клинический научно-исследовательский институт физиотерапевтического профиля. Учеными Крымского НИИ физических методов лечения и медицинской климатологии им. И. М. Сеченова разработаны методы климатотерапии заболеваний нервной и сердечно-сосудистой систем, почек, неспецифических заболеваний легких. Многие методики талассотерапии вышли из стен Сочинского научно-исследовательского института курортологии и физиотерапии (ныне Научно-исследовательский центр курортологии и реабилитации ФМБА). Все жизненно важные микроэлементы при купаниях усваиваются через кожу и вдыхаются в виде аэроионов. При этом происходит раздражение нервных окончаний кожи и дыхательных путей, что вызывает многочисленные ответные реакции различных органов и систем, при этом улучшается обмен веществ, тренируется сердечно-сосудистая и дыхательная системы, повышается жизненный тонус. Больные гипертонией, бронхиальной астмой чувствуют у моря облегчение дыхания, потому что у моря много ионов кислорода и озона. Присутствием озона объясняют и то, что в морском воздухе нет микробов, поскольку озон их убивает. Благотворно воздействие моря на нервную систему человека. Успокаивающе действует мерный плеск волн и шорох гальки, прохлада воды при купании. Даже цвет моря и прибрежной растительности оказывает влияние на наше самочувствие. Во время купания на человека воздействует ряд раздражителей. Холодовое воздействие морской воды вследствие большого различия в теплопроводности воздуха и воды, гидростатическое давление, физическая активность и психоэмоциональная реакция на купание активно влияют на гемодинамику, вызывают изменения, играющие важную роль в кровоснабжении органов и тканей, дают отчетливый гипотензивный эффект, способствуют уменьшению частоты сердечных сокращений. Учеными установлено, что морская вода по сравнению с пресной повышает обменную функцию кожи больше, чем на 25 %. Изменение функции кожи оказывает рефлекторное воздействие на функцию органов эндокринной системы: щитовидной железы, гипофиза, надпочечников и половых желез. Мышечная работа при плавании еще больше усиливает окислительные процессы. Основной обмен повышается в среднем на 16 % на срок около 2 часов спустя после купания; сгорание жира и сахара возрастает; резко повышается диурез, что особенно важно для больных с заболеваниями органов кровообращения и для женщин, желающих избавиться от жировых накоплений. Кожа становится более плотной, эластичной, а значит, более надежно укрывает жировые ячейки целлюлита, к тому же значительно уменьшившиеся в размере. Акватренинг включает в себя плавание различными стилями, гимнастические упражнения, полное физическое расслабление в воде. Очень эффективна водная гимнастика. Полезен бег трусцой по колено в воде. Можно заходить в море и глубже, в этом случае при беге требуется больше физических усилий. Водная среда позволяет выполнять упражнения непринужденно и плавно. Плавание благотворно сказывается на деятельности сердечно-сосудистой системы, усиливает кровоток, укрепляет мышцы сердца, нервную систему, развивает мускулатуру. Совершенствуются ритм и глубина дыхания, повышается газообмен. Отмечается продолжительное влияние плавательных нагрузок на процессы роста детей. Плавание — эффективное средство профилактики и лечения нарушений осанки благодаря повышению гибкости позвоночника. Оно особенно показано нетренированным людям с явлениями гиподинамии, при болезнях опорно-двигательного аппарата, обмена веществ, органов дыхания, сердечно-сосудистой системы (при отсутствии недостаточности кровообращения). Самым спокойным способом плавания является плавание на боку, близок к нему и брасс, выполняемый в медленном темпе. Очень полезно плавание на спине, в этом стиле достигается равномерное глубокое дыхание в результате попеременных взмахов рук, а самая подвижная часть грудной клетки находится над поверхностью воды. Плавание стилем кроль тонизирует организм, создает повышение нагрузки на органы дыхания, сердце. Плавание разными стилями — эффективный способ лечения нарушений органов опорно-двигательного аппарата. Обучение плаванию организовано на всех пляжах приморских курортов. К слову сказать, научиться плавать в соленой морской воде легче, чем в водоеме с пресной водой. В здравницах Черноморского побережья Кавказа морская вода используется также для ингаляций, полоскания рта, орошений и промываний, в виде различных душей, для приготовления хвойных, травяных, биопенных и других видов ванн на морской воде. В настоящее время на Черноморских курортах России — работают санатории, не уступающие по оснащенности лучшим столичным медицинским центрам, а опыт, накопленный за сто лет работы, позволяет лечить все заболевания, показанные для курортного лечения. Талассотерапию назначают здоровым людям с целью закаливания и первичной профилактики заболеваний, а также больным с сохранными компенсаторными возможностями организма при заболеваниях верхних дыхательных путей и легких, болезнях сердца и сосудов, нервной системы, эндокринных желез, опорно-двигательного аппарата. На курортах Черноморского побережья Кавказа есть месторождения целебных грязей и источники минеральных вод. Здесь лечат гинекологические заболевания, протекающие на фоне неизмененного или сниженного уровня половых гормонов (гипоэстрогении): воспалительные заболевания, спаечную болезнь органов малого таза как следствие хронического воспаления и послеоперационных осложнений, трубное бесплодие, недостаточность функции яичников. Желаемый оздоровительный результат наступает только при обязательном соблюдении принципов постепенности, регулярности. Талассотерапия, как и любой метод лечения, требует точной дозировки. Противопоказания и ограничения Талассотерапия противопоказана при всех острых состояниях и хронических заболеваниях в стадии обострения. Все лечебные факторы приморских южных курортов — жаркое солнце, грязи, сульфидные воды Мацесты противопоказаны при гинекологических заболеваниях, протекающих на фоне гиперэстрогении (повышенного уровня эстрогенов) — миомы, мастопатии, эндометриоза. Женщинам с гиперэстрогенией и нарушениями климактерического периода не противопоказано отдыхать у моря и лечиться на морских курортах в бархатный сезон или в межсезонье. При заболеваниях щитовидной железы, сопровождающихся гиперфункцией (тиреотоксикозом), противопоказано пребывание на курортах зоны влажных субтропиков. (На российском побережье сухие субтропики сменяются влажными в районе курортного поселка Лазаревское). См. также * Минеральные воды (курорты) * Кавказские минеральные воды Примечания Ссылки * Маньшина Н. В. Курортология для всех. За здоровьем на курорт. — М. : Вече, 2007. — 592 с. (59-78 http://sankurtur.ru/press/item/591/) ISBN 978-5-95332354-3 Категория:Бальнеология Категория:Натуропатия